


Fooled Me Once With Your Eyes

by Rionaa



Series: We're Lost In A Dream Now [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon and Dallon are married and have a kid, Charlotte Weekes-Urie, Husbands, Kid!Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an idea I had on the bus this morning when I saw a Dad type guy carrying a primary school satchel without a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled Me Once With Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saratza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratza/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to saratza for heading up the Save Brendon 2k16 campaign on Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy

Dallon rolled over with a groan at the sound of the phone.

"What." He huffed down the line.

"Uh, good morning?"

"Brendonnn..." Dallon whined, "it's my day off, I was asleep."

Brendon chuckled. "I know. You were passed out when I left."

"Why are you calling?"

"Ah."

Dallon frowned. He knew that tone. "What have you done?"

"Well, I took Charlotte to school, but I may or may not have left her satchel at home. I don't have time to come and get it, school starts in fifteen minutes. Can you bring it for me? For her, I mean."

"You've got the car though. I'm not walking all the way to school, it would be quicker for you to drive."

"Can you catch a bus? Pleeeease?" Brendon wheedled.

"Ugh. Fine!" Dallon swung his legs out of bed, still grumbling.

"Thank you! Love you babe, see you in a few!" Brendon hung up.

Dallon pulled on his clothes, then looked around for Charlotte's satchel. He spotted it on the kitchen table and scooped it up. He looked around for his wallet and keys, but his eyes alit on the corner of a packet of cookies, half hidden behind the bread box. There were two, the large ones with the chocolate that were so gooey they almost melted in your mouth. Brendon had brought them back from work yesterday, intending one for Dallon and one for himself, without telling Charlotte. Dallon grabbed the packet, opened it, put one in his mouth, then shoved the other into the satchel, still in the packet. Serve Brendon right for waking him up and making him go out.

Dallon scooped up his wallet from the counter and slipped it into the pocket of his trackie bottoms, before walking out the door and locking it behind him. Then he walked down to the bus stop.

Dallon felt extremely self conscious as he made his way to a seat at the back of the bus. He was hyper aware that he looked like he had just rolled out of bed - which was true. He swallowed the last of his cookie as he sat down, bobbing his head to avoid the stares of the old couple at the front. He pulled Charlotte's satchel onto his lap and bounced his knee nervously.

Dallon watched the town fly past the window as the bus drove away. He must have dozed off a little because soon he was being jolted as someone sat in the seat next to him.

"A little old for primary school aren't you?" A guy said, teasingly.

Dallon blinked at him. "Uh..."

The guy gestured to the satchel on his knee.

"Oh, right. It's, uh, my daughter's. My partner forgot it at home so he called me to drop it off."

"Oh. So you're gay?"

Dallon sighed. "Yes. I am married to a man. We have a daughter. She is biologically mine but Brendon loves her just the same."

"That's cool, man." The other guy turned to face the front of the bus, but he kept shooting Dallon sideways glances.

After a couple of minutes, the stop outside the school came into sight. "This is my stop." Dallon pressed the bell and the other guy moved to let him pass. Dallon saw him moving to the seat on the other side of the aisle through the window.

With a sigh, Dallon made his way up the footpath to the school.

"Daddy!" He heard Charlotte's squeal before he saw her.

"Hey, Charley!" He grinned, bending down to pick her up.

"Hey, Dall." Brendon appeared at his elbow, looking somewhat sheepish.

Dallon balanced his daughter on his hip, and bent down to kiss Brendon's cheek. "Hey. I got the satchel..."

"Thank you." Brendon took the satchel from Dallon, then handed it to Charlotte as Dallon placed her back down on the playground asphalt.

A young teacher approached them from the school doors. She smiled as she neared them.

"Hi, I'm Miss Prince, I'm Charlotte's teacher."

"Dallon Weekes-Urie, pleased to meet you." Dallon held out his hand and she shook it firmly.

Then she bent down to speak to Charlotte. "Is this you and Brendon's daddy?"

"In different ways." Brendon said, completely straight faced.

Dallon gasped and clapped his hands over Charlotte's ears. Miss Prince straightened up and frowned, looking between Brendon and Dallon.

"Brendon is my husband, not my son." Dallon explained, embarrassed. This wasn't the first time he had been taken for Brendon's father.

"Oh, I see." She said, smiling. Dallon could almost see the cogs turning in her head, still trying to make sense of Brendon's comment.

Just as he saw it appear on her face, the bell rang. She began to shepherd Charlotte and the other children towards the school, but Dallon saw her turn her head back towards them, a frown on her face.

Once Charlotte was inside, Dallon turned to Brendon.

"What the hell?" He asked, trying to sound stern, but struggling to keep a straight face.

Brendon burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"Charlotte is five! And you terrorised that poor teacher!" But he was grinning too now.

"Come on, let's go home. I parked the car over here." Brendon took Dallon's hand and led him away from the school.

"I guess it's a good thing I gave Charlotte your cookie then, you don't deserve it after that display!" Dallon shoved Brendon playfully.

Brendon came back with a mock hurt expression. "You did what?"

"And I've already eaten mine."

Brendon smirked. "Well, I guess we'll have to see which of them was the one I put weed in then!"

Dallon almost screamed.


End file.
